


Rule Twelve

by TigerLily



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro breaks one of his rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> For wwanda, who won my auction at LJ's Help Japan.

Paris…

He was so screwed.

He was breaking one of his precious rules, but he couldn’t be bothered enough to care.

Never date a co-worker.

He was beyond that, since he was buried hilt deep in his vivacious partner.

Redheaded partner.

Redheads were a weakness for him.

That probably explained why his current wife was a brunette.

He never wanted to lose himself to another redhead.

It hurt too much.

But, it was too late for that.

He heard his partner beg him to move and he began thrust deeply into her.

Each stroke was like electric current running along his veins drawing a grunt from him and a soft moan from her as they drew closer to the point of no return.

“I love you, Shannon,” slipped from his lips as he fell over the edge.

“I love you, too, Jethro,” Jenny Sheppard whispered into his ear not bothering to correct him thus allowing his fantasy to continue for another night.

fin


End file.
